1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella like sunshade. More particularly, it relates to a lightweight portable sunshade that can be moved around to various locations with relative ease.
2. Relevant Art
Sunshades are known in the art. Most sunshades, at least or the large variety, are relatively stationary, and require a heavy base to support the umbrella like cover or canopy that most of them conventionally use. Sunshades are used around pools, at the beach and elsewhere in tropical countries, in particular, to block out the rays of the sun during the heat of the day.
A typical sunshade comprises a large cover or canopy, supported by a frame consisting of movable struts or ribs, connected to a boom which can be tilted at various angles around a stationary support or pole. The pole is typically mounted in a heavy cement block at its lower end or base, so that in high winds the sunshade does not tip over and injure those who may be sitting under it. Thus, up until now, a large sunshade has been, out of necessity, more or less stationary.
There is a need, however, for large portable sunshades, which can be moved around with ease. Campers, and travel trailer owners, in particular, would like to have a sunshade which can be moved around, set up and torn down, without a lot of hassle. Camping in the desert is a popular pastime in the West, and sunshades are definitely useful in the desert where there is little if any shade.